Under the Sheets
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: "No quiero herirte pero tú vives por el dolor".


**Advertencias:** Para aclaraciones sobre este posteo, por favor remitirse a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi

* * *

 **UNDER THE SHEETS**

 _i._

* * *

Okita está huyendo.

Durante los últimos meses, huir se le ha dado muy bien, casi tanto como asesinar. Conoce Edo como la palma de su mano y, con el mundo a medio destruir, no es muy difícil encontrar lugares para ocultarse: una casa abandonada, un edificio en ruinas, un bosque espeso o incluso los pastizales crecidos. Lejanos son aquellos tiempos donde el mejor escapista del país era Katsura Kotaro.

Escondido dentro de una vieja casa, Okita observa por el hueco de una pared cómo los oficiales del gobierno están en su busca, pero pasan de largo su escondite después de echar un vistazo a la casa para salir corriendo como si temieran algo. Aunque le parece una reacción extraña, Okita silba por lo bajo, satisfecho de haber terminado su _trabajo_ a tiempo y poder volver con sus camaradas o, más precisamente, de poder volver junto a Hijikata y ver su cara cuando se dé cuenta de que le ha tirado toda la mayonesa por el retrete. Sale por el mismo lugar por donde entró: la puerta principal, pero echa un vistazo a la casa antes de salir; tal parece que alguien vive allí. Aunque está desordenado y hay basura acumulada bajo la mesa ratona, no hay polvo en los muebles y cojines y sábanas están dispuestos sobre el sofá a modo de cama. Ve restos de comida esparcidos por la mesa del comedor y una enorme bolsa de alimento para perros relegada en una esquina de la cocina, así como trastes sucios apilados en el fregadero; sin embargo, a parte de eso, todo el ambiente parece tan impersonal que no sabría atinar si quien vive allí es un hombre o una mujer. Cierra la puerta en silencio sin haber tocado nada y camina entre las sombras, escabulléndose de cualquier civil que pudiese verlo. Después de todo, no ha matado a aquellos oficiales porque se le ha ordenado no causar mucho revuelo.

Hijikata le espera con un pitillo en la boca a la entrada de la vieja residencia que ahora utilizan como cuarteles generales. Parece cansado e irritado, probablemente ya ha descubierto que su mayonesa ha desaparecido y está sopesando si cortarlo en dos u obligarlo a ir a conseguirle más. Okita sabe que ninguna de las dos opciones está al alcance de su superior, mientras no se trate de Kondo, él se manda solo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es?

—Una prisión de máxima seguridad, como se esperaba —responde Okita encogiéndose de hombros, con la mirada casi aburrida—. No pude ni siquiera cruzar una cerca antes de que me atraparan.

Hijikata lanza el pitillo al suelo y apaga la colilla con el talón de su sandalia. Su expresión luce más cansada que antes.

—Sabía que liberar a Kondo _-san_ no sería tan sencillo como saltar una cerca.

—Es gracioso como el gobierno es más eficiente ahora que cuando el mundo no estaba en ruinas.

— _Tsk_ , bastardos…

La conversación con Hijikata termina antes de lo esperado. No hay reclamos sobre su mayonesa y Okita piensa que tal vez no lo ha descubierto aún. Entra a los cuarteles de lo que es el nuevo Shinsengumi y se acuesta sobre el futón en su habitación. Al ser uno de los elementos clave de la organización puede darse el lujo de no compartir cuarto con nadie, aun cuando su habitación no es más que un reducido espacio de tres por dos metros y apenas cuenta con una lámpara y un viejo armario empotrado en una esquina. Okita cubre sus ojos con su viejo antifaz, ese que utilizaba al saltarse los turnos cuando el Shinsengumi estaba todavía de parte del gobierno, y espera dormir sin sueños esa noche. Últimamente tiene muchas pesadillas relacionadas con sangre y cabellos blancos.

Despierta horas después como sabía que lo haría con un sudor frío cubriéndole la frente; maldice abiertamente, ignorando si es de noche o de día, y se dirige al baño a lavarse la cara. Recuerdos de su pesadilla se apilan como piezas de jenga y le dan un leve dolor de cabeza. No es la primera vez que pasa, sucede dos o tres veces por semana, pero lo ignora porque sabe que existen personas que lo tienen mucho peor que él. Soñar con una hermana muerta y otro montón de cadáveres de cabellos blancos con los rostros de sus camaradas es una cosa con la que todos en el Shinsengumi tienen que lidiar. Hijikata por ejemplo, por mucho que lo odie, vive con una presión peor que la de él al ser el líder y tener los sentimientos más endebles. A su superior le duele mucho más haber perdido a todos aquellos compañeros por la _plaga blanca_ que a él mismo.

A pesar de saber que _Hijibaka_ le gritará durante al menos media hora cuando se entere, Okita sale en medio de las penumbras a deambular por Edo bajo la escasa luz de las estrellas. Ni siquiera la luna brilla esa noche. A veces suele escaparse de esa manera porque es el único momento en el que puede andar por la capital como lo hacía antes de que fuera un prófugo de la ley. Como esperaba, las calles están desiertas y la basura se acumula por aquí y por allá. Nada cambia entre la perspectiva nocturna y la diurna, además de que en este momento no siente la adrenalina de una persecución corriéndole por las venas.

Sin darse cuenta, Okita llega hasta la casa en donde se ha refugiado esa misma tarde, pocas horas antes. Se queda mirando la entrada con las manos dentro de la manga contraria y sopesa la opción de volver o no a entrar. En medio de la bruma de los sueños ha tenido una corazonada tardía de algo que no pudo ver durante la luz del sol: una yukata blanca con detalles de nubes azules enredada entre las sábanas que cubrían el sofá. Quizás es por eso que ha vuelto sobre sus pasos, esperando encontrar algo similar a la esperanza en esa marea blanca de muertes por doquier. Siendo de aquellos que se toman muchas atribuciones sin importar de quién se trate, Okita toma la manija de la puerta y vuelve a abrir la casa, que sigue sin tener un seguro o el pestillo echado. El olor a alimento canino es más fuerte que durante la tarde, pero incluso con la penumbra que reina en la casa, Okita puede abrirse paso por la sala sin tropezarse con nada. No se sorprende mucho cuando encuentra un enorme perro tendido al lado de un sofá vacío, durmiendo cómodamente. Eso confirma la primera sospecha, ahora sólo falta la segunda.

—¿Quién eres? —la pregunta viene de repente, con un tono de voz bajo pero decidido que confirma su segunda sospecha. Hay una mano amenazando su cuello a modo de daga y sabe que su atacante no necesita de un arma _real_ para separar su cabeza de su cuello. El cuerpo de Okita está tenso por sus afilados instintos de asesino, pero su cabeza está extrañamente calmada con la reminiscencia de un pasado que pensó ya había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo, _China_ —Okita piensa que llamarla por su viejo apodo es todo lo que necesita para terminar con su antagonismo. Se da cuenta de que está equivocado cuando ella no desbarata su posición de amenaza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Ves a un viejo amigo y ésta es la manera en la que lo tratas? En mis tiempos se invitaba a pasar y se ofrecía una taza de té. Pero tú nunca fuiste una persona de modales, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Kagura repite la pregunta, nunca dejando su tono amenazante, pero tampoco alzando la voz. Okita sospecha que se debe a su durmiente perro frente a ellos.

—No he venido a matarte.

—Todavía.

—¿Por qué habría de matarte, _China_?

—Eres lo mismo que un maldito patriota Joui —explica escuetamente, dejándole saber que está informada sobre su vida, a diferencia de él.

—¿Les has hecho algo? En particular, me refiero. Tú siempre le haces algo a cualquiera que te topas.

—Si no estás aquí para nada sospechoso está bien.

Okita no se pierde la manera fluida en la que ahora habla la amanto y tampoco el hecho de que no ha respondido a su pregunta ni reaccionado a sus provocaciones como antaño. Se da la vuelta y apenas la vislumbra colocar su paraguas al pie de un sillón. Se cuestiona por qué no lo ha atacado directamente con su arma característica y tiene la leve sospecha de que ella le ha reconocido de espaldas e incluso en la oscuridad, pero le ha amenazado de todas formas porque no _conf_ _ía_ en él. Algo en eso último le provoca molestia, pero lo deja correr.

—No sabía que vivías en esta área.

—No vivo aquí.

—¿Dónde vives entonces?

Ella no responde inmediatamente. Desata el resto de su cabello y se dedica a deshacer la trenza que estaba cubierta bajo su adorno para el cabello.

—No tengo por qué responder a eso —decreta, sellando sus labios e invitándolo a marcharse de una vez con el tono tajante de su voz. Aunque él lo entiende a medias, no es del tipo que recibe órdenes de alguien para el cual no trabaja. A veces, también, simplemente las pasa por alto.

—Creí que a estas alturas ya estarías muerta.

—Lo mismo opino, _humano_ —responde con desprecio.

—¿Estás en tus días?

—Largo.

—Hey, si tuviste un mal día no tienes por qué desquitarte conmigo.

—Entraste a mi casa sin permiso. Esa es razón suficiente para volarte la cabeza sin pestañear.

Aunque Sougo sabe que lo más prudente es marcharse en ese momento, se queda allí mirándola recargado al lado de una ventana. Kagura no parece de muy buen humor y sus constantes provocaciones sólo están logrando ponerla de peor talante, pero no puede evitarlo. Tal vez ha sido cosa de los últimos tres años en los que no han entablado una sola conversación (o estado en la misma habitación los dos), pero Kagura parece una persona diferente. Su modo de hablar, de actuar y los cambios de su cuerpo la hacen una completa desconocida y eso a Okita no le gusta. Ha venido a esta casa esperando recuperar algo del pasado, lo que fuera, y sólo se ha encontrado con más pérdidas.

Okita está harto de perder. Sus pesadillas recurrentes y las tumbas que cava mes a mes le están dejando exhausto emocionalmente. Cuando entró, pensó que _quiz_ _á_ se encontraría a aquella _China_ con la que peleaba todo el tiempo por las cosas más absurdas, destruyendo propiedad privada y pública indiscriminadamente. Sin embargo, se encontró con una Kagura a la defensiva, cambiada como nunca lo habría concebido antes, recordándole que todo aquello que estaba había desaparecido sin más.

Pero él piensa hacer algo.

—Entonces pelea.

Nota cómo Kagura se queda quieta un instante sin entender lo que él quiere decirle.

—Si quieres separar la cabeza de mi cuerpo entonces inténtalo.

—Sólo largo. Quiero dormir.

—Sin embargo, saliste a dar una caminata porque no podías.

En su próximo diálogo, Okita nota cómo la voz de Kagura cambia de una de ira reprimida a otra dolida y frustrada. Se pregunta por qué ha sido el cambio. Si tiene pesadillas al igual que él o ha tenido un mal día de esos que abundan en estos tiempos.

—Vete. Es todo. Quiero estar sola.

—Bien. Volveré mañana —Sougo no necesita ser un genio para saber que a ella esa idea no le agrada, empero, deja la promesa en el aire cuando sale por la puerta despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

Ya es casi el amanecer cuando vuelve a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi. Como una rutina, ve a Hijikata esperándole de nuevo en la entrada. Esta vez no hay un cigarro entre sus labios, sino una botella de mayonesa a su lado. Okita sabe que Hijikata le está esperando porque, nada más escanearlo de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada, se da la vuelta y vuelve a su habitación. Tal vez Hijikata se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene poder suficiente para impedirle hacer vida fuera de sus dominios seguros a pesar de lo riesgoso que es, o es quizás porque entiende la frustración de ser un fugitivo y no poder andar por las calles con libertad.

Ese día no hay mucha actividad. No hay noticias de otras facciones radicales al gobierno tampoco. Todo se sobrelleva con una marcada pasividad que les hace cuestionarse si están haciendo algo de verdad o sólo se están sentando en sus traseros esperando un milagro que regrese a su líder con ellos.

Antes siquiera de intentar ir a dormir, Okita se desliza fuera de su habitación y recorre la misma ruta que la noche anterior. Le ha prometido a _aquella Kagura_ que volvería y está decidido a cumplir con su promesa. Son las dos cinco de la madrugada cuando abre la puerta de la vieja casa por la fuerza. Kagura le ha puesto el pestillo aunque fuera inútil.

A diferencia de con Hijikata, a quien ya le conoce los significados detrás de las expresiones más herméticas y los gestos menos afectados, no puede decir al ver a Kagura despierta si lo estaba o no esperando. No la conoce lo suficiente o, más bien, aquello que conoció se fue con el pasar de los años y la huida del _Jefe._ Sadaharu está durmiendo nuevamente al lado del sofá. Probablemente el perro se acuesta junto a ella todas las noches y ella espera a que se quede dormido para deslizarse subrepticiamente fuera de las sábanas para regodearse en su miseria lejos de los ojos de su mascota.

—¿No duermes, _China?_

Ella no responde. Sigue mirando el fuego arder suavemente en una vieja lámpara de queroseno, como hipnotizada. Okita sopesa la posibilidad de que incluso siga ignorante a su llegada. Se sienta frente a ella para provocarle alguna reacción, pero ella sólo levanta la mirada y vuelve a bajarla hacia la pequeña llama que alumbra la habitación, y abraza sus manos a sus rodillas, como si buscara calentarse con esa posición. Parece estar de mejor humor que el día anterior, pero eso no implica que este día sí quiera una charla; Okita lo entiende.

—¿Por qué volviste? —cuestiona Kagura todavía sin mirarlo luego de varios minutos en silencio donde Okita se ha dedicado a buscar las diez, mil diferencias entre la Kagura que conoció y la que tiene ahora frente a sus ojos.

—Dije que volvería.

—No pareces ser de los que cumplas promesas —supone con un dejo de amargura colándosele en la voz.

—No lo soy. No te lo prometí —miente.

La conversación parece terminar allí. Ella no hace ademán de levantarse ni de moverse. Casi ni siquiera parece que está respirando. Él sigue mirándola, tratando de entenderla y buscando respuestas a las preguntas que se forman en su cabeza a cada segundo que pasa. No todas son diferentes, algunas sólo son cuestiones que se repiten una y otra vez, clamando que las diga en voz alta.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta rompiendo el silencio. En el pasado no habría hecho ese tipo de averiguación, ahora, al parecer, sí. Él también ha cambiado después de todo.

—Estoy viva —responde suavemente, mas algo inquieta por la repentina preocupación.

—Esa no es una respuesta para mi pregunta.

—Voy a dormir —apaga la lámpara y se levanta abruptamente. Se mueve fluidamente en medio de la oscuridad. Aunque diga que esa no es su casa, es más que obvio que ya está habituada a ella.

Kagura vuelve al sofá y se acurruca entre las sábanas dándole la espalda a Okita. Nuevamente lo está echando, pero nuevamente él no piensa hacerle caso. Se recarga al lado de la ventana como el día anterior tras su intercambio hostil de palabras y la ve fingir dormir con los pálidos rayos de la luna que se cuelan tras la roída cortina, hasta que está seguro de que se ha dormido realmente. Sale sin respuestas de la casa, tal como el día anterior, y sabe antes de formular el pensamiento que mañana volverá a buscarla.

Hijikata le espera también ese día; no afuera en el porche, sino dentro de su propia habitación y con las luces prendidas. Okita hace deliberadamente ruido para que su superior lo escuche llegar, de alguna manera comprende el significado detrás de sus acciones. Probablemente sea inquietud e incertidumbre aquello que lo obliga a esperarlo durante las madrugadas. No es hasta que Okita abre la puerta de su habitación que Hijikata apaga las luces del suyo.

Okita se queda con los ojos abiertos sin poder dormir más tiempo del que debería. No se siente en absoluto cansado a pesar de las pocas horas de sueño que ha tenido en la última semana. Mas bien siente la zozobra que producen todos esos años luchando por una meta que se ve tan lejana desde el primer día en que comenzaron a perseguirla. Tal vez fue cosa de ver los hombros hundidos de Kagura y su mirada que parecía haber perdido toda esperanza, pero Okita comienza a formular el vago pensamiento de que liberar a Kondo de la cárcel es más una ilusión que un objetivo realista.

El ambiente de abatimiento se respira por todo el Shinsengumi a la mañana siguiente. Han recibido noticias a primera hora de la mañana: han atrapado a su agente encubierto dentro de la policía de Edo. Okita se recarga contra un pilar y escucha las noticias de la plana voz de Hijikata, que hace lo posible para no hacer notar lo afectado que se encuentra. Al fondo de todo, alguien ríe de pura ironía: ya casi son cuatro años y no han avanzado nada. No es difícil comprender a su camarada. Sólo ríe por no llorar. Todos los presentes saben que el final de su compañero está cerca. No es la primera pérdida por una infiltración frustrada que padecen. Aun así, una vida es una vida, más en los tiempos que corren, donde la muerte se respira más que la vida. Okita se pregunta si puede hacer algo por su compañero, la mirada de Hijikata lo detiene: ambos lo saben, probablemente la cabeza de Hideki ya esté reposando en una pica afuera del palacio.

Cuando llega la noche, Sougo busca motivos para volver a escabullirse esa noche y visitar a la Yorozuya. Incluso él tiene los ánimos bajos y sabe que verla a ella tan derrotada sólo logrará ponerlo en peor estado. Al final no encuentra razones suficientes ni fuerzas que lo hagan salir de su habitación, pero la piensa toda la noche. Kagura parece estar sola junto a su perro, consumiéndose como la llama de aquella lámpara que miraba con extraña fijeza, viviendo acurrucada entre pérdidas y añoranzas, no parece tener ningún propósito en la vida, como si respirara porque tiene que hacerlo. En algún momento, aquella niña con la que se enfrentaba en el parque y en las calles deshizo las risas y las bromas para quedarse con un cascarón vacío.


End file.
